


He is the one

by bossybottom (foxiroxi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Drunk Bokuto, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto kotaro - Freeform, drunk akaashi, drunk bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiroxi/pseuds/bossybottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has seen him at the club a few times before, but he has never had the courage to talk to him. That's until the stranger takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is the one

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so mistakes might occur.  
> Non beta'ed. 
> 
> Kind of a mini-sequel to my Kuroken 'Love at first sight (at McDonald's)', but you can read the seperately,

 

 

 

 

Akaashi was out with Kenma. It was rare for Kenma to want to join Akaashi, but he wasn’t one to tell Kenma that he couldn’t come. The other needed to get out sometimes as well. They were standing by the bar at the local club, Akaashi enjoying a beer, while Kenma was having a cola. He looked around the club, while Kenma was talking about his latest game. He soon spotted a raven haired man, who looked like he hadn’t brushed his hair, dancing with a bunch of girls. He had seen him tons of times at the club, and he soon spotted his friend, a white-grey haired man with black streaks in his hair. He was talking very excitedly with his raven haired friend, before he pulled him away from the crowd of dancing girls. 

 

He turned his away from the two strangers and began to listen to what Kenma was saying, slowly nodding as he listened. “Sounds like a good game,” he said and Kenma nodded. “I’ll let you play it some time,” he said softly and took a sip from his glass. Akaashi smiled softly and nodded, when he noticed the raven haired man staring at Kenma. “I’ll be back,” he said softly and Kenma nodded, digging up his phone to entertain himself while Akaashi was gone.

 

The two strangers were having some kind of discussion when he approached them. He gently tapped the white-grey haired man on his shoulder, who turned round and stared into his eyes. “U-Um… Hi,” he stuttered and Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle softly. 

 

“Hi. I noticed that you have been staring at me for quite a while, so I just… I wanted to ask if… you wanted to have a drink with me?” Akaashi asked and he could see the stranger almost passing out. 

 

The stranger stared at him and nodded. “I’m Bokuto,” he said and his knees melted at Akaashi’s smile. “Akaashi,” he said over the music and turned to Kenma, who was standing quietly by the bar playing on his phone, trying not to get crushed by strangers. “That is Kenma, my friend. Wait where, I’ll go and get him,” Akaashi said and went to get Kenma. 

 

Kenma wasn’t really sure why he had to meet the two strangers. It wasn’t like he couldn’t find his way back to their apartment. 

 

“This is Kenma,” Akaashi introduced Kenma, who looked incredibly shy and like he didn’t want to be there. Kenma looked up briefly, acknowledging them with a small nodded. Kuroo almost melted when he saw his eyes. 

 

“This is Bokuto,” Akaashi said and pointed at him, before he looked at Kuroo. 

 

“Ah,” Bokuto said softly, almost hurriedly. “This is Kuroo. My best friend,” he said with a sheepish smile. Kenma’s eyes moved to Kuroo. He smiled widely at Kenma, who only nodded in return. 

 

“Don’t mind him. I forced him to go with me,” Akaashi said and Kenma pouted at the mention of being forced. “I wasn’t forced,” Kenma mumbled and looked down into the floor. “How about I entertain Kenma while you guys go and get a drink?” Kuroo suggested and if Bokuto wasn’t sober he would have kissed Kuroo - but that would probably have scared Akaashi away.

 

“There is a reason why you are my best friend Kuroo,” Bokuto sang and clapped his back, before he took Akaashi’s hand and pulled him away. 

 

Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle at Bokuto’s eagerness to get away. 

 

And had he known he would end up following Bokuto home, way too drunk, kissing him like he had never kissed anyone before, he wouldn’t have laughed at Bokuto’s eagerness. 

 

Bokuto had him pressed against wall as they were kissing passionately. Akaashi had his arms wrapped around Bokuto’s neck, one of his hands gently intertwined in his hair. He slowly arched his back off the wall and pressed it against Bokuto’s body, earning a small groan. 

 

“Fuck Akaashi,” he groaned softly when they broke apart to breath. Akaashi slowly toed off his shoes, Bokuto soon following. He grabbed Akaashi’s hand and took him into his bedroom, pushing him down onto his bed. “God Akaashi.. You are so hot,” he said softly as he bend down to kiss Akaashi deeply. 

 

Akaashi arched his back off the bed and pressed against Bokuto’s once more and moaned softly into the kiss. Both of his hands went to Bokuto’s hair and held onto it, like his life depended on it. “Call me Keiji,” Akaashi moaned softly and tugged at Bokuto’s hair so he could breath. “Keiji,” Bokuto moaned and kissed Akaashi down his neck, one of his hands slowly making it’s way up under Akaashi’s shirt. 

 

He moaned softly at the feeling of the white-grey haired man’s lips on his neck. “Bokuto-san,” he moaned and arched his back more when he felt him touch his nipple softly. “Call me Kotaro,” he said and gently pinched Akaashi’s nipple, earning him a loud whine from the dark haired boy underneath him. 

 

Bokuto groaned and quickly pulled Akaashi’s shirt off, before he leaned down to kiss his chest, all the way down to his pants. He teasingly looked up at Akaashi, who was looking down at Bokuto with hooded, lustful eyes. He grinned up at him, and opened his pants with his mouth, before he pulled them and his boxers down. He groaned softly at the sight of the other’s naked body. 

 

“Fuck Keiji,” Bokuto moaned softly, before he sat up on his knees and pulled off his own shirt. He leaned down and kissed Akaashi deeply, his hands gently spread Akaashi’s thighs apart. He slowly moved his kisses down Akaashi’s neck, gently sucking hickies there and on his collarbones, before he moved further down his chest and stomach. 

 

Akaashi was a moaning mess underneath Bokuto. Everywhere he touched felt too good, but it might have had something to do with him being drunk too. “Kotaro,” he moaned lustfully, without meaning to sound like it. He jumped a little when he felt the older man’s breath on his hard cock. He looked up and let out a loud gasp, soon followed by a sweet moan, when Bokuto took him into his mouth. 

 

The sound of Akaashi moaning was like music to Bokuto’s ears and if he wasn’t drunk on alcohol, he would have been drunk on Akaashi. He had just met the guy a few hours ago, and now he was sucking his cock. If he had to say so himself, tonight had been a really night. 

 

He slowly began to bob his head up and down on Akaashi’s cock, while his fingers on one hand dug into his hip and the other was reaching onto the bedside drawer, getting the lube. He soon pulled back and got off the bed, so he could get his pants off. Once it was done, he lifted Akaashi up so he was resting on his shoulders and shoulder blades on the bed and with his ass in the air. 

 

He looked up at Bokuto with wide eyes. “I’m gonna make you feel good Keiji,” Bokuto spoke softly, before he leaned down and gently licked Akaashi’s hole, earning soft and lustful moans from the boy beneath him.

 

“Kotaro,” Akaashi moaned loudly, drool running down his cheek and his eyes watering from the pleasure he was getting from feeling Bokuto’s tongue on his hole and inside of him. He whined loudly when Bokuto pulled back. He looked at him with hooded eyes. “I want you,” he moaned softly and bit down on his lower lip. “I want you to fuck me.” 

 

All Bokuto could do, was to stare at the dark haired boy beneath him as he spoke. Apparently Akaashi didn’t have a filter when he was horny. And he wasn’t one to say no. He lubed up his fingers, before he slowly pushed a finger inside of Akaashi, a small groan escaped his lips. He slowly moved his finger, letting Akaashi getting used to the feeling of having something inside of him, before he slowly added a second finger. He slowly began to move and stretch his fingers, making sure Akaashi was stretched before he pulled his fingers out. He got Akaashi down on the bed, placing him on his back and spread his legs wide apart. 

 

He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some into his hand. He put the bottle down on the bed and lubed up his cock. “I’m gonna put it in,” he said softly and Akaashi slowly nodded. “Please,” he moaned needily. Bokuto groaned and slowly pushed his cock into Akaashi, who bit into his lower lip again, holding a groan. It hurt a little when Bokuto pushed into him, but the pain soon turned into pleasure. 

  
“You can move,” Akaashi moaned softly and looked up at Bokuto, who almost had steam coming out from his head. He nodded and slowly began to move. The soft moans coming from Akaashi made him move faster and harder inside the boy and the soft moans, soon turned into cries of pleasure. “Fuck Kotaro!” Akaashi cried out in pleasure, scratching Bokuto down his chest. “You feel so fucking good around me Keiji,” Bokuto groaned loudly and began to thrust against Akaashi’s g-spot, making tears run his cheek and drool down his cheek.

 

He knew none of them would last long; they were both pretty drunk and Bokuto wasn’t gonna last much longer. Akaashi was tight around him and he was losing his mind. He could tell Akaashi wasn’t gonna last much longer either. He was getting tighter around him and his cries were getting louder. 

 

“Kotaro!” Akaashi cried out loudly when he came on his stomach, tightening more around Bokuto, who came with a loud groan inside of Akaashi. He rested his forehead against Akaashi shoulder as he calmed down from his orgasm. He slowly pulled out and laid down next to Akaashi, gently kissing him. 

 

“That was amazing,” he whispered and Akaashi smiled and nodded. He laid on his side and kissed Bokuto deeply. “I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I saw you at the club,” he whispered and Bokuto groaned loudly, before he kissed Akaashi deeply again. 

 

He knew he was going keep him around for a long time. 

 

When he woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see Akaashi still sleeping next to him. His slowly reached over to gentle caress Akaashi’s face. He watched Akaashi’s face, when he noticed him wake up. “Morning sleeping beauty,” he said softly and Akaashi looked into his eyes. He smiled softly. “You look good with your hair down,” he said softly and Bokuto felt his heart skip a beat. Both at the comment and Akaashi’s half-awake smile. 

 

“I’m not going to let you leave my side Keiji,” Bokuto said softly and smiled softly, before he kissed Akaashi softly. 

 

“I don’t want to leave Kotaro,” Akaashi whispered softly against his lips. 

 

Yup. Bokuto was right when he told Kuroo he had found the one. 

  
  



End file.
